1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to boosters for fuzes.
2. Description of Related Art
Current booster designs for fuzes are configured to provide axial and/or radial initiation of main explosive charges. A fuze design that will survive the environment of hard target penetration (with protective shock absorbing/encapsulating shroud) cannot reliably initiate the main charge when an axial FZU (Fuzing Unit) power connection is required in the explosive train design. The present invention provides a solution for this problem.
A typical prior art fuzing configuration 10 is shown in FIG. 1, comprising fuze/fuze well/fuze retainers 12 (e.g., comprising 0.11″ thickness steel), isolator material 14 (e.g., comprising 0.365″ thickness polyrubber), fuze cases 18 (e.g., of 0.11″ thickness stainless steel), first booster 16 (e.g., 1.8″ diameter explosive material), and second booster 20 (e.g., 2.42″ diameter explosive material).